Geh
by TomiDeluxe866
Summary: Just when she had become the air he breathed. Just when he found who he really was, she was about to leave. She couldn't leave. He was the air that she breathed too. That was, until he said, "Go." A Tokio Hotel fiction. Tom/OFC, slight OOC


My first published fic! Yay! LOLOLOLOL...^^

R&R please...^^ I know I've got a lot of room to improve...

not beta-ed so if someone out there reading this would have the heart to help a poor girl like me...DANKE!

Too drama-ish...I already have the following chapters with me! I wrote it when I was in Trigonometry and Language class...^^ because that's just the good girl that I am..^^

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1: Unentwined

"Where are you-…" his usual calm, beautiful face was distorted with a frown.

"I told you I was leaving…last week." I flushed, looking down at my feet. I didn't want to look into his eyes. They'll make leaving him even more difficult as it is.

"You mean Japan? You were serious that time?" I nodded. " I…" he stuttered. "I can't bel-…you…"

I squinted; expecting a rant and a fight. I didn't want a fight. Not now. Not ever. But all that came out was silence. The silence made my skin prick despite the cold.

His sobs broke that silence.

No matter how I hurt him, no matter how long I ignore him…he was always there…always there, to save me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He looked away, embarrassed by his tears. Embarrassed of how weak he was that he couldn't stay strong for this relationship. He brought his hand up and choked his sobs down, forcing himself not to breathe. The thought of her away was bearable but not _this._ Not her _going away._ He couldn't let her go. He wouldn't.

"Don't go." He had wanted to tell her. But won't that be too selfish? He's been away all the time; for tours and concerts and he expected her to understand…and she did. He never feared anything, because he knew that she was waiting for him. But now was a totally different thing. _She _was leaving. _She_ won't be waiting for him. Nobody could measure the fear that started to creep inside him. He didn't want to let go of her. Especially not now, when she had become the air he breathed.

But she has to leave. She wants to, and he knew it with the whole of his being.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My heart ached so awfully at this sight. He was crying…because of me.

Tom.

My eyes started to burn with unshed tears until I couldn't bear it. They had to fall. I felt the wetness flowing on my cheeks, feeling them for the first time in a long time; the time that I haven't heard of this beautiful, _beautiful_ man in front of me, the time when my heart was wilted of heartbreak, pain, jealousy and darkness, the time when I was lost.

Now. All I wanted to do _now_ is to hold him; hold him and never let go; keep him close to my heart and never leave. _Never_.

I love him.

I finally gained the strength I lost to move. I reached out my hand and grabbed his sweaty one. I caressed his calloused fingers and entwined them with mine.

"I won't leave."

I was about to say.

"Go." he said barely above a whisper. I wanted to say those words but he did not allow me to.

"Go." He said again; now more firmly.

I gathered up my courage and looked up at him; at his eyes. I remembered his words were fierce. He had sounded so sure. He had his face hardened into an expression that could have intimidated anyone. But his eyes...no one, especially not _me_ could be fooled. His eyes couldn't mask the fear that welled up in him.

I tried to utter words, but could find none. I couldn't assure him of anything. I wasn't sure enough myself.

I brought my hand up so rest upon his face, to wipe away his tears of fear. He leant his face on my hand, as he softened his expression. He took my hand caressing his face, closed his eyes and softly kissed it. More tears ran down from my eyes.

I can't leave. I finally decided.

He unentwined his hands with mine.

His action kept me frozen; on that spot. Then my knees buckled, trying to keep me standing, when his hands cupped my face and wiped my tears with his nimble thumbs. His touch made me weak. I stared at him with wide, watery eyes. I looked into his eyes; drowning myself in its hazel-brown depths. Now, I was _sure_. I'm staying.

"Go."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well...that was the first chapter. I know it's pretty short but I'll update it as soon as I can!

Ehm....yeah...I tried writing in the first person narration. Not my style really...but at guess I pulled it off..^^


End file.
